Dust-Bunnies
by harlancarter69
Summary: When Harry is bored at home.
1. Chapter 1

Dust-Bunnies By harlancarter69 draft 04/29/2018

Harry was bored. His wife, Hermione, was away at a conference for a week. Harry was wandering around his home, the Potter Manor, no desire to go out, comfortable in his home, but with nothing to do. He enjoyed the quiet solitude of being alone. But he was bored.

Harry noticed the elves being busy about the library dusting. Though there was serious effort by the elves, little more was accomplished than to move the dust from one spot to another. Granted every surface would pass the white glove test if you followed the elves around. But given time dust would reappear very soon after. With the vast size of the manor public rooms, especially the libraries, formal banquet hall and others, the elves could work from one end to the other with dust reappearing where they started in a room before they finished. The determined elves had come up with a plan where two elves would work thru a room, then two more would be there to start working the rooms again as the first elves finished. Harry could see the elves were content to be busy but frustrated to not finish.

Harry decided to act. He focused his magic and summoned the dust from the air and surfaces within the public rooms and other first floor spaces within the Potter Manor. He brought everything to the great hall entrance of the manor. Harry realized if he banished the ball of dust that would be the end of his summons. And the dust would resume appearing/accumulating. He instead created two bunny shaped balls of dust to continuously draw in dust from the manors ground floor. With a smirk Harry decided the two bunnies should do what bunnies were known for and had them start humping.

Winky had been off running errands at the market while all the above was happening. When she got back to the manor she found Harry quite knackered and napping on the floor of the great entry hall. And beside him on the floor were well defined bunnies going at it. She opened her sight to evaluate what had happened. Harry aura was showing a depleted magical core. It will take several days of rest to restore his core to normal levels. Winky called for a couple of male elves to take Harry to his bed.

Winky then looked at the bunnies and snapped her fingers to finite the spell work. Nothing changed. The two bunnies continued their activities. She opened her sight again and found the bunnies auras were almost copies of Harry and Hermiones', and the bunnies had magical cores too. One could still look closely at the bunnies and see the dust compactly filling the physical forms of the bunnies swirling within each animal.

Winky called several elves and they studied the magic trying to find a way to end the charm spells. They found that the charms were tied into the magical lay lines that converged on the manor. Nothing they could do would stop it.

The elves found the bunnies performed a fairly set routine, from the strike of the hour by the grandfather clock in the great hall, the male bunny would nuzzle his nose into the rear of the female for about ten minutes. He appeared to be licking the female anatomy very passionately. The female exhibited several tremors during this period. Then he would mount the female and they would rut for about forty-five minutes. Coming up to the hour both bunnies would begin exhibiting tremors and squeaking with great passion. About a quarter ounce of a silvery substance would appear under the bunnies. Then the male would dismount and start over again with the nuzzling and the cycle repeated.

The elves also tried to move the bunnies, since this was not an appropriate scene for arriving or departing guests. The elves were unable to budge the bunnies. Their existence and performance were locked into the lay lines on the specific spot. To remedy this the elves created a paper box large enough to incase the bunnies.

Elves gossip. This was a proven statement when not forty-eight hours after the creation of the bunnies there was a steady stream of elves finding reasons to visit Potter Manor. Winky quickly set rules to allow a visiting schedule for elves to be able to view the creation. When no wizards or witches were around, between the hours of 1AM and 4AM.

And then Hermione returned.

Upon arriving in the entry hall she looked over the paper box in the center of the hall. She called Winky and asked what was going on. Winky explained that Harry had created a charm spell that collected all the dust from the ground floor of the manor. First Winky removed the box so Hermione could look at the bunnies "so cute" Hermoine purred.

Winky and Hermione chatted about what efforts had been made to move the bunnies, what had been tried to end the magic, what was happening with regulated elven traffic to see the bunnies. This led to Winky holding Hermione's hand to enable her to see the auras and cores of the bunnies. Hermione was amazed.

Hermione commented that the bunnies looked very lifelike, surprised that Harry had been so creative. Then she picked up the male bunny. Between the hind legs of the was a very familiar eight inch penis. Quickly looking to the rear of the female she could see a very detailed rendering of her folds and clit.

Harry was just about recovered from exertions of the prior week. The elves had pampered him with meals in bed and massages. He was expecting Hermione soon so he had gotten up and just finished a long bath and shower. Mount Hermione blew into him straight on as he exited the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Dust-Bunnies chapter 2 by harlancarter69 05/18/2018

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" shouted Hermione, as she collided with the naked Harry, tackling him to the floor. She landed on top of Harry, and the momentum slid her up his body, kneeing him very hard in the family jewels. Being painfully distracted Harry was unable to focus and respond.

"Well what do you have to say,… oh did I hurt you?" as she realized how she had landed on Harry. He turned onto his side and curled into a fetal position. This to protect his vulnerable parts from further damage and groaned. "Welcome home Love, I have missed you" Harry whispered.

Hermione guiltily started to massage her husband. "Hello Harry, can I undo the pain I have caused you". She uncurled his body and rolled him onto his back. Then deftly started to massage his balls, while wandless casting a healing spell, relieving Harry of the pain.

This also got a physical response from him and this progressed rapidly into a full test of the equipment to be sure no damage remained.

After more than an hour past, as Hermione was looking around for her clothes, "Harry what did you do to help get my clothes off earlier?"

"I vanished them," he said "I was impatient."

"Oh damn, that was my favorite outfit, well you owe me a shopping trip to replace them."

"Okay." "What were you asking me earlier?" Harry queried.

"Winky says you are responsible for the creation in the grand entry hall."

"Yes, I am."

"Please explain why you put our sexes on display?" she asked cooly.

"Didn't think about that, was concentrating of the creating some spells and charms to collect the dust from the public rooms on the ground floor. Trying to help out the elves. Became a complicated problem with all the issues of delicacy and power sustaining. But I got it to work in the end." Said Harry proudly.

"According to Winky, she was out doing errands while you were creating. When she came back you were curled up on the magically exhausted to near death" she was starring daggers at Harry. "How utterly foolish and stupid" (a word Hermione very rarely used).

"Let us go see this creation and see what we can do with it" glared Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Dust-Bunnies chapter 3 by harlancarter69 05/18/2018

Arriving in the Grand Entrance Hall, Hermione and Harry took the paper box cover off the Dust-Bunnies. As it was coming up to the hour there was a lot of squealing and vibrating by the bunnies. Just as the hour struck on the grandfather clock in the hall, the bunnies went quiet, and a quarter ounce of silver metal like substance appeared on the floor. An elf they did not know appeared for an instant and swept up the metal and disappeared.

"That was one of ours right?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, he had on the Potter uniform, and I've seen him before, just can't place a name" replied Harry.

A moment later the male bunny lowered his snout into the female's rear end. After a few minutes there was a faint squeaking by the male bunny.

"Is that parselmouth?" Inquired Hermione.

"Yes" answered Harry. "Needed to keep the elves from interfering."

The female bunny shuddered a few times over the next few minutes, after which the male mounted the female and impaled her vigorously.

"You do know bunnies are not equipped that way Harry" lectured Hermione.

"At least they are not horses" replied Harry defensively. I did consider horses when I saw the amount of dust when I started. They would have been far more elegant in the grand entrance hall. Until I considered the horse version of copulating. Harry brooded to himself, afraid to bring this up to Hermione.

"Are you aware this creation is considered some kind of Mecca by the elves? They come from afar to sit and watch the cycle. According to Winky there is a spectacular aura" stated Hermione.

"Yes, I commanded her to restrict the viewings to hours when others would not see them, like 1AM to 4AM. The wards allowed the non-Potter elves into this hall only." Explained Harry.

"Winky" called Hermione, as Winky popped in she continued "Please hold our hands so we can see the auras". Winky did so.

"Oh, shit" eloquently stated Harry. "Hermione, Winky can you see the black mass visible behind the bunnies, separate from the aura?"

"Of course" replied Hermione. Winky just squeaked in a panic.

The joined auras of the two bunnies was strongly pulsing with their rhythmic efforts. But if you looked past the almost blinding lights of the auras you could see the black pools of two magical cores.

Hermione started connecting the dots "Harry have you created magical beings?"

"Looks like I have, though this is my first look at them" stated Harry.

'


	4. Chapter 4

Dust-Bunnies chapter 4 by harlancarter69 05/18/2018

When the Goblins come marching in

After long observations, referencing the Potter Grimoires, and countless wise elves, it was decided to bring in some experts to seek answers to many questions about the bunnies.

Harry contacted Gringotts to arrange an appointment for two wards masters and two curse-breakers along with two Goblin ('unspeakables'/a Goblin equivalent that had no translatable name) referred to as just "G"'s. This was a very expensive undertaking, the up front cost came to 15,000 galleons. Most of the upfront payment was to impress upon the goblins being sent that they were to oblige the expected torrent of questions that Hermione would ask. There was a bonus pending each goblin who remained patient and informative, though Hermione didn't need to know about this arrangement, just Harry for peace of mind and marital harmony.

Hermione and the elves had tried to move the bunnies, they could not. The bunnies were tied to the ley lines that merged in Potter Manor great entrance hall. Only three places existed Great Britain Islands that had three or more major ley lines converge, along with numerous lesser lines - Potter Manor, Longbottom Hall, and Hogwarts. The bunnies were sipping power off no less than ten lines.

Harry reluctantly tried to power down/disband/disrupt the bunnies but could not. The wards protected the bunnies, even from Harry. So the call for experts.

The delegation arrived and introductions were made by the Potter account manager Deathblade. The two ward masters were Stonewright and Squarerock. The two curse-breakers were Hackknives and Bustballs. The last two were referred to as One and Two. There was also a very old goblin introduced as Kingmaker. Who would be overseeing and refereeing the goblin activities – disputes were common amongst goblins but unseemly before clients (though the 'judge' only rarely beheaded a goblin in front of clients, usually only if a goblin caused a death performing his duties).

The ward masters wanted to examine the main ward, which just happened to be in a chamber directly beneath the bunnies. Needing to determine what power draws were happening twix the stone, ley lines and bunnies. And to see which rune arrays were active and which were connecting to the bunny.

The curse-breakers wanted to try to examine the energies that were powering and pooling around the bunnies. They were curious why no matter where you stood the magical cores appeared to be behind the bunnies. When the two stood on opposite sides of the bunnies the cores appeared behind the auras from both sides, so there must be an internal core as opposed to the original illusion that it was behind the auras. Also found the auras were not the same from opposing sides, flaring different accent colors and sizing, apparently in reaction/response to whom approached.

One and Two reviewed the short history of the creation with Harry very intensely. They inquired if they could have a pensive of the work Harry did. Then interviewed Winky and Hermione. Hermione refused to provide a memory for the pensive, embarrassed by the memory of inspecting the bunnies' genitals. Asking for a sample of the dust being drawn into the bunnies for analysis, Winky provided a box full.

While working through their investigations most interaction was among goblins and in their language, but as things wound down there was a transition to English as each team reported their findings and found their fortitude tested by the assault of Hermione's questions. They were very amused at first that Hermione had set-up three dicta-quills to record all conversations. They were less amused when they found the dicta-quills had recorded all their conversations in goblin speech also. This was all covered in the initial contract that only Deathblade had signed.

Summation was that Harry had inadvertently tied everything together, the leylines to provide power and the ward rune arrays to control channel and shape the bunnies. And with the added security of parselmouth charms and spells the creation was impregnable. In theory Harry should be able to dismantle it in an estimated 5-10 years of work.

The warders said they would have to blow up the main wards stones of the manor to begin a disruption of the power flow, and possibly terminate one or two leylines, too. This was not a thing to do, just the requirements to do it.

The curse-breakers were not able to conceive a plan to terminate the creation.

One and Two proposed permanently assigning a group of goblins to guard and study the creation. Due to the significant volume of leylines and accumulated magic of Potter Manor within its wards they doubted Harry could duplicate the creation, nor anyone else.

As this all wound down, and Hermione's questions were answered (over three hours worth), the goblins were beginning to say their goodbyes when One observed an elf pop in, sweep up, and depart.

"What was the elf doing?" One asked Hermione.

"Just a little cleanup of a ¼ ounce off 'floss' that the bunnies drop at completion" blushing red Hermione replied.

"May I see the floss please" said One.


	5. Chapter 5

Dust-Bunnies continues chapter 5 by harlancarter69 05/30/2018

The overseer goblin Kingmaker turned on the goblin (unspeakable) One and in goblin-speech said ("obliviate"). He instructed One "You are going back to my office and wait there for me. Speak to no one, use the sign of the seal should any inquire. You are not to speak, write, or perform any kind of communication to any other living being until after I address you in my office. Go now."

The overseer turned to Harry and Hermione, stating in English, "My sincere apologies, what we may be about to discover is a secret, there are already treaty issues and high treason. My life is forfeit, but I will try to explain as much as possible."

"Lord Potter would you please request the elf who performed the cleaning to your presence."

Harry paused, "I don't recall the elf's name, Winky please come to me". Winky appeared looking to Harry expectantly. "Winky there was an elf by the bunnies a few moments ago who performed a quick cleanup, what is his name". Winky looked at the goblin, then at Hermione, then again at Harry. "I can only tell Lord Potter the elf's name", she stepped to Harrys side and whispered in his ear "Elmo". Winky stepped back, "Is there anything else?" At Harry's nod Winky vanished.

The goblin spoke first, "Lady Potter, have you been bound to Lord Harry Potter – Head of House Potter as his wife?" Hermione said "Yes, according to the laws and covenants of magic I have been recognized as his wife".

The goblin then asked Hermione to call Winky back, she did, and Winky appeared asking for her Lady's instruction. Hermione stated she was testing something and thanked Winky for her quick response. That was all she needed as Winky popped away.

The goblin then asked Harry to whisper the other elf's name to Hermione and have her call him. She did as asked and there was no response. The goblin then asked Harry to call the elf. Elmo appeared in a flash. Harry was quick to ask why the elf did not respond to Hermione's call. Elmo replied "I can not". Harry started to instruct the elf that from now on he was to respond to Hermione as the same to him, but the goblin interrupted.

"Lord Potter, you need to hold off on changing this elf's service until you understand a lot more of the history, rules, laws and services being protected and provided." "I assure you this has nothing to do with pureblood bigotry, but is a great matter of shit".


	6. Chapter 6

Dust-Bunnies chapter 6 by harlancarter69 draft 05/31/2018

"First, let us determine there is a real issue to be discussed. Lord Potter please ask Elmo to bring the substance he collected earlier for our inspection." Harry did so, the elf popped away and a second latter reappeared with the silvery substance. Elmo handed it to Harry, who showed it to Hermione and then handed it to the goblin. Kingmaker took the ¼ ounce of silvery floss and starred at it intently. "Lord Potter please ask the elf if this is a regular occurrence." Harry turned to the elf and asked, again the elf moved to Harry side and whispered his response. Harry stated "As regular as clockwork, ¼ ounce every hour, 6 ounces a day".

Hermione curiosity pushed through her patience "What is this substance?" The Goblin looked to Harry who nodded and the goblin stated "Mithril". Hermione looked to the elf, Harry and the goblin, "Tolkien's fantasy metal?" The goblin stiffened, and starring intently into Hermione's eyes, "Though his description does not do it justice, yes it is one and the same. A goblin secret let out into the mundane world. Many heads were lost by that betrayal".

Harry asked Elmo "You have been collecting this floss discretely, so we have a little over two pounds now? Only you collect it? Where do you store it? Elmo leaned to Harry's ear "No, Yes, Yes, in Potter Manor vault." Harry realized his 'Hermione's manner, and reviewed his questions to himself and the corresponding answers. Harry looked at Elmo, "You do get all of it, none has been misplaced or taken by others?" Elmo said "Yes."

Harry thoughtfully reviewed the revelations but was missing something. "Elmo, please explain the 'No' answer regarding the amount of floss accumulated." Elmo looked at Hermione and the goblin, leaned close to Harrys ear "The Potter Manor vault for the floss has tons of it accumulated over the centuries, but you and Hermione have contributed a large portion since your marriage. Some days when you two stay in bed all day there are pounds for me to collect. This is the best production in several Potter generations." As Harry digested this information he turned a deep red blush, and then moments latter burst into laughter.

The goblin and Hermione looked at the hysterical Harry, though the goblin had an idea what brought this on, Hermione was clueless. This would not stand. "Care to share the joke my Lord" said Hermione. This somewhat sobered Harry as he realized an explanation was expected/demanded. With a quick wit not usually had by Harry "Elmo collects the dust-bunnies from under our bed too". The goblin smiled. Hermione looked at Harry with a questioning look, then at the goblin, then at Elmo, paused for a few seconds,… "explain?"

Harry looked at Elmo and saw he would get no help there. The goblin slightly shook his head in the negative – coward thought Harry. And assumed a nervous grin, drawing a breath,.. "weproduceagreatervolumeofmithrilthanthedustbunniesfromourlovemaking" Harry blurted out. Hermione quickly broke down Harrys statement, her blush surpassed Harrys.

"How much?" inquired Hermione. "Some days there are pounds of mithril" replied Harry.

The goblin decided to redirect the conversation flow "A little history may help. Potters have been the main source of Mithril for a dozen centuries. We never determined how the family (mined) or from where. Many theories abound about there being mines on Potter properties. There are known gold mines on Potter properties in USA, South Africa, Peru, and Russia's Siberia. None ever recorded producing Mithril. Roughly every 80 years, the Potter Head will offer the Goblin Nation a quantity of Mithril in a negotiated exchange. The last was seventy years ago, Charles Potter in his first year as family head gave the goblins 750 pounds of mithril in exchange for 12 ton of gold. It took the Goblin Nation over two years to deliver the sum, though Charles let the goblins have the mithril in total up front. This was the largest ever exchange by a factor of more than 10. With the trust shown Charles was elevated to the status of member of the Goblin Nation. The honor is passed down through the family heads, only to be terminated by a disgraceful action by a member. Your father did not live to accept the honor. Charles stipulated you were not to be informed of this honor until you were over thirty years of age and/or the head of house for five years. You should go talk to his portrait for more family background."

The goblin looked at Harry "Now I have been allowed to learn of a Potter family secret. I need to make you comfortable with this. What can we agree to that will keep this safe and right?"

"First I recognize you as a member of the Goblin Nation. I will sponsor you to my governing body as soon as practical if you wish for this to be done. The Goblin Nation will be at your call for aid, protection and business to our mutual needs and secrets".

"Second I recognize Hermione to be your bound wife,.. and equal. This will be a precedent, well deserved and exciting in reactions throughout the wizarding and goblins society. I am familiar with her many ideas and campaigns over the past few years. She is a remarkable mind and free spirit that holds much promise important to a great future in our worlds."

"Third I recognize Elmo to be Elven Lord Elmo, Supreme Master of the Oder of the Latrine."

"This will be explained in due process as we negotiate the oaths of fealty, secrecy and faith to assure our mutual needs and safety."


	7. Chapter 7

Dust-Bunnies chapter 7 by harlancarter69 updated 06/12/2018

Kingmaker declared "My Lord Potter, Lady Potter and Elven Lord Elmo it is the dinner hour. Please partake your meals. Allow me to seek guidance and to close loose ends. If authorized I will return in two hours to make a presentation to you. Until that time please keep all discussion of revelations and knowledge just learned between the three of you. Lady Potter understand that Elmo can not answer any questions you have until oaths are made. By your will Lord Potter I shall return in two hours."

Harry inquired "You will need only two hours?"

Kingmaker replied "Much less to determine if I keep my head, and find counsel to determine our future, though maybe more to close options. I or someone will be here in two hours." With that said Kingmaker moved to the apparition gate in the Great Hall and left.

Kingmaker appeared in the Gringotts Bank lobby and sprinted to his office. One sat serenely in front of the desk meditating. Kingmaker observed "Are you comfortable?" "Yes" was the response. "We have a need for a quick debrief after I send a few memos please continue your meditation".

Kingmaker drafted several quick notes and sent the with high urgency status to his overseers. Turned to One focused on his face and inquired "What do you conclude from our Potter investigation?"

One responded "That the bonuses were well earned by the members of our team. Lady Potter is a trying witch. The subject of the study will be worth years of research, the statues are most interesting. I'd recommend we try to involve Lord Potter in several avenues of inquiry to define his unique powers".

To the surprise of Kingmaker One added "I will make no inquiry to your obliviation, nor try to seek what is lost knowledge, by myself or others, so I swear on my childrens lives". This was the strongest oath a Goblin could freely give. Kingmaker accepted "So sworn, so be it." "Go advise your team members a job well done". One left to do as he was told. Kingmakers appraisal of One went up several notches, a powerful goblin indeed.

Three female goblins received notes from Kingmaker and moved to counsel chambers. Kingmaker arrived just as they sat down. "Thank you for your immediate convene, there is much to determine and guidance to provide, we have discovered a source of Mithril". Thankfully all three were seated the shocking revelation brought gasps. "At this moment I am the only Goblin that knows, the team researching the site was not privy to the revelation. However, there is a wizard, his wife-witch and an Elven Lord with the knowledge".

The senior female paused, looked at her counsel sisters and stated, "This is a blood state secret, not to be disclosed beyond this counsel of three, or four if deemed worthy, without the unaminous consent of this counsel so I declare". Then she drew a dagger and cut a gash in her palm, handing the dagger to her left the next female slashed her palm and then the third. All three turned to the Kingmaker who grabbed the dagger offered and made a slicing cut across the top of his forehead below the hairline. The three females placed their bleeding hands on the slash and all four in unison declared "So declared, so blooded, so we commit to best interests of our Goblin Nations so be it". All four wounds instantly healed, though the spilt blood remain as a sign of the pact.

The senior female continued "Now for the details so we can determine our course of action". Kingmaker complied giving a detailed description of the creation, the powers exhibited by Lord Potter, his partner in production, and the complicity of the Elven Lord. With several questions from the counsel all was done in thirty minutes.

The counsel conversed quietly, then the senior said "What do you perceive we need to do?"

Kingmaker knew this would be the defining moment whether he kept his head, "The Goblin Nations need to secure the source, and that knowledge, in a manner which best benefits both parties. To secure confidence and cooperation I propose we bring Lord and Lady Potter into the Order of the Latrine. His family is a member of the nation, so we would not be exposing ourselves to a wizard but to a member."

A fervent discussion lasted five full minutes, Kingmaker sweating it out. Finally "We concur to your suggestion, but remember this, if things stray from a positive course you will not need to be concerned when we make corrections, understood?" "Yes, thank you for your guidance and directions" and Kingmaker bowed out of the chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

Dust-Bunnies chapter 8 by harlancarter69 updated 06/12/2018

Out of the frying pan, into the fire. From three vicious female goblins into the depredations of an unrelenting witch. Kingmaker sweated the details of his course knowing the magnitude of directions things could take not in his best interest. He may be called Kingmaker, but he was actually the lead scapegoat should course corrections be needed.

With ten minutes to spare Kingmaker was about to return to Potter Manor when the senior female goblin came into his office. She announced that she would be accompanying him to the manor. "As you so astutely pointed out this is a member of the nation, not a wizard, so our custom of exclusion does not apply." And the thoroughly shocked Kingmaker moved to the apparition point with his companion.

Harry and Hermione had finished their meal and returned to the great hall. Conjuring a loveseat for the two of them and removed the box so they could watch the bunnies. The top of the hour approached so the bunnies were in their final throes of passion. Just then Kingmaker came thru the floo followed closely by his companion. All four paused to watch the climax and the floss appearing beneath the bunnies. Elmo appeared and swept the floss up. Harry declared "Elmo please remain here for this meeting".

Kingmaker began the introductions, "Lord and Lady Potter may I present,…" and Kingmaker totally spaced out staring at his companion. She laughed and smiled at him, then turned to the couple, "our apologies, there are several ancient taboos in effect. Kingmaker does not know of an English equivalent for my title or name. Kingmaker also can not talk of the triarchy that he associates with. And in over one thousand plus years no wizard has seen a female goblin. Let me see if I can work thru this".

"I shall be known as Maureen, this is a diminutive of my goblin name you would not be able to pronounce". " 'I' is also inappropriate as the triarchy that includes me is bonded to the degree that the three of us are of one presence. There is no individual separation of our minds or lives. So in this meeting 'we' will be used to refer to my position. My two mates will be hearing, seeing and feeling all that is done here. We have laws, traditions, and taboos that keep these facts secret from any goblins below certain ranks. There are strict rules regarding outsiders ever learning of this".

"You are perceived to be members of the goblin nation and NOT a wizard and witch. Elven Lord Elmo is also of rank within the nation, though his need to know status has been elevated."

"Kingmaker is our public face. He represents us to goblins and the rest of the magical world. He came before us to request authorizations and directions on how to proceed. He has risked his head on your behalf. Strict interpretation of our codes would have seen himself and his team beheaded before the midnight hour, along with anyone they had contacted and all immediate family members."

"This meeting may be the beginning of a new direction in Goblin affairs. We step carefully. Change is regarded with great apprehension and suspicion."

"In summary, we have learned a Potter family secret, though with no malice or intent to harm, we understand the protection required of this secret." "The need to assure you and yours of our past and continuing support to protect your secret requires us to create a mutual need." "To do this we propose to elevate you both into the 'Order of the Latrine'." "No witch or wizard has ever been privy to this knowledge or privilege."


	9. Chapter 9

Dust-Bunnies chapter 9 by harlancarter69 update 06/26/2018

Maureen continued "As a member in good standing of the Goblin nation, and the proven source of Mithril, to make an agreement and vows of mutual interest is our objective. We realize the imbalance that now exists between us. To correct this we will reveal a Goblin Nation state secret to you. With the desire you will protect this as we will yours."

Before Maureen could continue Hermione finally burst, and the great flood of questions came forth, lasting a good five minutes, seemingly without taking a breath, much less pausing for an answer. The break in the flow was caused by Harry convulsing in laughter. Kingmaker frowning as he starred at Hermione and then Maureen, very concerned about the reaction coming.

Maureen turned to Kingmaker, smiled and said "Double the bonuses paid to your team." Kingmaker toppled over in a faint the stress relief was such a shock to him. Harry and Elmo had caught the goblin before he hit the floor. "Thank you kind sirs" said Maureen, as she reached over and thumped Kingmaker on the forehead bringing him awake. "At the moment you are keeping your head, please refrain from damaging it" and Maureen turned back to the Potters and Elmo. "Now where were we, to answer many of your questions and make you knowledgeable, please be patient as we explain some history to you".

"Many centuries ago the goblin clans practiced different magic from wizards and witches. Our main occupations and guilds were in agriculture and herding. We traded grain and meat for raw metals from dwarves and wizards. We did dabble in prospecting and surface mining but mostly sourced metal from the other races. Our true talents lay in working the metals. Our forges did not match either the dwarfs or wizards in volume, but in the design and artistry we excelled. Even the dwarves, though would not admit it, greedily sought out our creations, wizards also. We were the first race to imbue magic into the forging of metals. Mostly in the art of runes, but also in rituals. Many wizards still believe that metals are resistant to magic, we do not correct them, and have even encouraged this faith. The flow of magic that comes through a wand is corrupted by the wands core and element and will not join any metal. This is a minor secret of the Goblin clans. The elven clans developed many of the same talents as goblins. Please Hermione write down your questions and we will indulge you after we complete our tale."

Pausing Maureen took a drink from goblets that had appeared on side tables by their seats. "My compliments to your estate, a very fine elven wine." Harry responded "Thank you, we are quite proud of our wines and ales. They command a premium price whenever we release some to market. They are a highly regarded gift on those occasions warranting such."

Maureen nodded and resumed her tale "Still in the distant past, as the numbers of magical species grew, there became competition for space and resources. Most goblins, wizards and dwarves sought out communities of their own kind. Social stratification developed, and communities evolved ruling structures, traditions, beliefs and laws. Elven clans developed their own communities, were much less restricted about trying to exclude others, and were freely able to travel among the races. As much as was permitted by each community. Earth provides a lot of space, for thousands of years should you not like your neighbors you could go somewhere else. Once populations reach critical masses the competition began to escalate. Some locations and resources associated there were greedily sought by competing communities. Natural escalation of competition created war. War consumed some races. The dwarves are the classic example of this, having sealed themselves away in their mountains. One of their last contracts with the goblins was to construct the caverns that provide the goblins their homes, communities and banks.

Also war changed how factions related to one another. Victors usually wrote the prevailing history. Outcomes recorded in histories became widely held concepts. Accepted as principle beliefs without questioning. Many times the goblins have reinforced the skewered view and beliefs of the wizard community. The nation of warriors had been beaten and forced by treaty to hold a monopoly on the monetary system exclusively used by wizards. Similarly the goblins were forced by treaty to handle all the waste produced by the wizard community. Goblins created the gold galleon standard and took care of the wizards shit. These beliefs showed everyone the superiority of wizards, so it said in all histories."

Maureen again paused, took a long sip of her wine, "Now we get to the interesting interpretations".


	10. Chapter 10

Dust-Bunnies chapter 10 by harlancarter69 updated 07/06/2018

Maureen said "Now we trample tradition and move into a new era."

"No human witch or wizard has ever been confided in by goblins of our most guarded secrets. You are to be the first, and for the foreseeable future the only ones so trusted." "Until this time goblins were judged on a need to know basis, often when not worthy beheadings happened. This is how sacred these secrets are."

"We will require unbreakable oaths to maintain these secrets revealed to you. This reveal can only be discussed between the five souls in this room. No research or written record may be made. Hermione your questions may only be answered by me exclusively. If you engaged either Kingmaker or Elmo in a discussion their prior oaths would see them die on the spot. Discussion between you and Harry must be made in a secured setting such as this, were even house elves can not listen in. Even an accidental reveal will cause you to forfeit your status and possibly your life. Whomever overhears this information will be subjected to our justice and security. In the future should one of your children overhear you, it almost certain we will require they be beheaded. Do you understand?"

Stunned with this future picture Harry paused in thought "Can we opt out, be obliviated, and continue life as before this terrible burden is hefted upon us?" "I am very resistant to the life-oaths you are requesting."

Hermione was intrigued "Harry you should have been much more thoughtful about consequences when you decided to dabble in spell creation. Maureen how extensive would the goblins response be to comply with Harry's request?"

Maureen thought for a few moments, bemused by how quickly Hermione connected the dots. "The nation would have to secure all potential tales and leaks. The whole team that was here would be executed. Those elves who have come to witness the dust-bunnies and your entire household would be put down as elves minds can not be obliviated. You two, due to your ability to produce Mithril, would be pressed into a protective custody of the goblin nation."

Stunned Harry said "We can avoid those extreme actions by making these oaths?"

"Yes. We will be blazing a new path with your cooperation and doing a dis-information spin to explain your creation in a manner that will steer others away from our mutual protected interests."

After a prolonged discussion Maureen and the Potters arrived at an equitable oath language and made their vows. Kingmaker and Elmo remained silent the entire time. Both already had similar vows. Maureen explained that as Kingmaker reported to her he was guided by his vows to covering this knowledge. And Elmo was in a similar situation, but he only answered exclusively to Lord Potter.

"Good banking is profit, but good shit is wealth' does not mean our profit margins are decent, but rather the smelly deposits reveal more value." The goblin nation maintains a system to vanish all droppings from magical folks, performing valued service forced upon the goblins by many layers of treaties and law. Goblins have also negotiated treaties with the elves to provide services to facilitate handling the mess. All magical beings having a core of energy which grow as it draws power from natural sources of magical energy all around us. Focal points like ley-lines can substantially boost said growth. Wizards can absorb so much that they create an excess of energy their core leaks out. This leakage is found in their pop. As various types of metals. Squibs have a miniscule core that will not allow them to perform magic, but the unused energy comes out as tin. Moderately strong wizards will produce aluminum, copper and bronze. The mighty wizards produce silver, gold and platinum. Now the key is 'unused' magic, the more a wizard practices/uses his magic, drawing upon his core, the less product comes out. As an example, a powerhouse wizard like Albus Dumbledore, who doesn't pick his nose without using magic will have a trace of platinum and gold in his dung. Whereas yourself Harry Potter growing up among muggles, being restricted from 'using' magic, and as an adult not prone to 'do magic all the time' you produce several ounces of platinum and gold sometimes in just a day.

When the goblin nation forces a wizard to work off debts or penalties in our mines and dragon pens it is procedure to put magic suppression cuffs on the inmates. This forces their 'product' increase as all their core excess is shit out. Actual work performed contributes almost nothing to their settlements.

As 'unknown' elves handle the recovery of products, the general population of goblins know nothing of this. The elves tithe 10% of all recovered product, sending back to their realms. The 90% is sent to goblin banks and trading offices for sale/distribution. Detailed records are kept in one vault deep in the goblin bank. Spells, charms and runes protect the records so only a few ranked goblins can read them. We know to a penny how much value every magical being has produced. An account is made in each magic user's name, and under certain conditions the value of an account may be made available to an individual. Often as a result of a heritage test finding a misplaced vault or two.

Yes Hermione I have been very specific to male gender, female magic users do not produce metals. Females produce stones. From actual pebbles and pearls to every precious stone known to man. Your quality powerful witch can produce diamonds, if not bleeding off their magic by abusing the flow. We also track this and every witch has a jewel trunk at Gringotts. The trunks are covered by treaty law. Only the rightful owner may access them. No Lord, Head of House, Father, Uncle, Brother, or Husband can force a witch to allow others to access or take possession of the trunk or contents. Goblins enforce the secrecy of jewel trunks. Again a heritage test may guide a witch to learn of her holdings.


End file.
